


East Wind Blows a Warm Comfort

by Elphen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Nanny Ashtoreth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ashtoreth approves, Ashtoreth is Crowley, Assertive Aziraphale, Aziraphale stands up to Gabriel, Belly Kink, Breastfeeding, Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Alpha, Gabriel is a berk, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loving Ashtoreth, Loving Aziraphale, Male Lactation, Male Omega, Nanny Ashtoreth has a Penis, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega with breasts, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pregnant Sex, Pregnant with triplets, Protective Ashtoreth, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), comeuppance, discussions about children, established bond, loving relationship, sequel/spin-off to someone else's work, slightly insecure Aziraphale, supportive Ashtoreth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphen/pseuds/Elphen
Summary: When Aziraphale runs into his old Alpha, the one who dumped him after two years and left him to roam the streets without proper clothes, at the supermarket, it's about the last thing he wants.Maybe, though, it's a opportunity in disguise. After all, he's got just about everything he could've wished for? And now he gets to show that to Gabriel?His Alpha wholeheartedly approves and decides afterwards to show her Omega just how proud of him she is and how perfect he is, pregnant with her offspring.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (past), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 168





	1. Life is so much better, now that you've left me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709747) by [Sherbet_steve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherbet_steve/pseuds/Sherbet_steve). 



> I am genuinely nervous, if not outright apprehensive, about posting this, and it's not even my first Omegaverse fic, not even close. But it is a first in a lot of regards, including the first Omegaverse Good Omens I've done, the first female Alpha, and the first story of mine that's a sequel to someone else's story.
> 
> Edit: That first story has now been reposted by the original author here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709747/chapters/67818026   
> It's the first chapter.  
> If you aren't comfortable with the elements of this kind of story, whether the story part of the kink parts, then please, just hit the back key. Please :)

“Aziraphale?”

The moment he heard his name being called, he stiffened. Not so much because of the name itself as the fact that he recognised the voice. Even the fact that it was coated in disbelief didn’t make a difference. After all, it wasn’t as though he was unfamiliar with that tone. The exact opposite, in fact.

Its owner was some distance off, it sounded like, though, and so he wondered if he could escape. Just slip into another aisle and out of sight. Pretend like he hadn’t heard that it was his name being almost shouted through the store.

What was he doing here? Of all the places to be, what were the odds that he would ever run into him again, let alone at this place now? It wasn’t as though he lived around the corner, either.

He did not want to see him. Not at the moment but in fact, he didn’t want to see him at all, not now nor ever. He did not want the man to try to ruin his life again. Two years had been bad enough to live with him and in hindsight, it was difficult, though not impossible, to understand why he’d made that life choice.

But at the same time, he was in a much better place now than he had been when he’d been kicked out by the Alpha.

Which by the way had been without any warning and so he’d been left with only the things he’d had on at the time. So, to say that he was in a better place was much like saying that a swift death was better than a slow, painful one. Technically true and nobody would deny it, but it was beyond obvious and didn’t really say much.

His indecision unfortunately made the decision for him; he’d only just started to move away when a hand clapped onto his shoulder from behind him, in that firm but jovial way that in reality was meant as either the start of a dick-measuring contest or a means to assert dominance early on, depending on whether the recipient was an Alpha or either a Beta or an Omega.

“Aziraphale, what an…unexpected surprise,” Gabriel said and even without turning around, the Omega knew exactly what kind of expression he had on. To say that it was begging to be punched was a disservice…to the rest of his expressions, most of which shared the quality. It was a prime feature of the man, though that wasn’t to say it was a good one.

Even so, when he did turn around, managing to plaster a smile, however small it was, onto his face, he was proven exactly right.

He was gratified to see, though, that the expression flickered for a moment at the sight of him. It certainly wasn’t what Gabriel would undoubtedly have expected and just that small thing bolstered the Omega and made him glad that he hadn’t in fact managed to get away.

This would be so much better.

“Surprises are supposed to be unexpected, Gabriel, that is rather the whole point of them,” he said, his voice pleasant. Exceedingly, deliberately so. “Though I agree that this is highly unexpected. I didn’t think you were planning on coming back to England.”

That had been the very strong implication, at least, when Aziraphale had been left at the airport, dumped after one last fuck and then expected to fend for himself somehow, without anything.

Only the fact that he’d known the Alpha for two years allowed the blond to clock the flicker of a grimace on the taller man’s face before it was replaced with an overly pleasant smile.

“Change of plans, that’s all, change of plans,” Gabriel said breezily, smile sliding into place with an ease that could be incredibly charming in the right circumstances.

Aziraphale ought to know; after all, he’d been the recipient and victim of it back when they’d first met. He hadn’t known at the time how fairly accurate that latter descriptor would be.

Even though he’d technically gone from one Alpha to another, he hadn’t at all had the feeling he’d gone from one owner to another. Instead, he’d gone from being controlled and domineered to…well, something that he could’ve only dreamed of.

His hand found his middle at that thought, rubbing gently over its expanse, which was not inconsiderable at this point, even given the number he was carrying. They had taken to kicking only the week before, quite early on for a first timer, something which his dear Alpha praised him for, saying he was producing such healthy babies that were developing so well they would kick that early.

That wasn’t quite how it worked, necessarily, but he’d been very happy about the praise, nevertheless.

The lavender eyes, another thing which at the time had seemed mysterious and alluring to the younger Aziraphale, flickered down to the expanse, too, where they narrowed as a grimace twisted the man’s features for a moment.

Once again, though, it was gone almost before it had begun, leaving behind the smile from before, though it seemed just the tiniest bit more strained.

“Seems like I’m not the only one with a change in plans,” he said, and there was the joviality back, a little more thinly spread than before.

Change in plans? Not like he’d had any choice in the matter, thrown out to basically starve, homeless and alone because the Alpha had suddenly tired of him or whatever the issue had really been – it wasn’t as though he’d gotten an explanation from Gabriel either way, the twat just walking off and leaving him in the airport – and only saved by his extremely fortuitous ‘choice’ of doorway in which to collapse.

He wasn’t going to say that, though. Not yet, at least, not directly.

“No, it’s interesting how your life can change suddenly, isn’t it?” Aziraphale asked, smiling ever so sweetly. “You never know what will be bad or good or what might turn out to be a blessing in disguise.”

Gabriel started minutely at that but once again recovered with a remarkably speed that made it difficult to see whether he had reacted at all.

“Well, it’s…lucky for you, I guess, that you’ve managed to find someone willing to allow you to indulge your incessant appetite to such a degree.”

Another look, travelling from head to toe in a slow, meaningful glide that slowed when it slid over the expanse of his stomach, which anyone could see had the firm, protruding roundness of pregnancy and not the soft curviness of mere fat, however much of a beer gut it might be, the mouth twisting downward quite deliberately.

It ended with a quick but overt and significant glance over at Aziraphale’s basket full of different types of groceries, a good portion of them being snacks of various sorts. His own contained three types of super foods and a single granola bar. His weekly indulgence, if the blond was any judge.

Once upon a time, Aziraphale might have coloured and flinched from that, to say the least, thoroughly embarrassed by the implications of such a comment and look and the reality how he looked, his self-esteem having been battered, bent and broken time and time again by the Alpha over the two years they’d been together.

Now, however…

Now he merely felt exasperated by the obvious attempt, picking up straight where he’d left off when they’d still been a couple. Exasperated and angry, to be precise.

He pushed the anger down, however, but only for the moment, banking it for later use.

“Yes. It is, rather,” he said, his smile not faltering in the slightest. “Especially seeing as these three are very hungry all the time and don’t care about diets.”

It wasn’t as though Gabriel couldn’t tell that he was pregnant rather than just fat. Hell, if nothing else, his scent practically screamed it. Screamed that and a few other things, as well, really.

Then again, it was just like the man to completely ignore things he didn’t want to see and twist the rest to suit his purposes.

“But even if they hadn’t started to grow inside of me, I’ve discovered I like that softness and roundness.”

Of course, you would. It allows you to be lazy, after all.”

His smile turned up a notch or two but as it did so, it not only became more condescending, it also twisted into something almost plasticky. He also moved closer to the Omega, to the point that he _almost_ touched, hovering less than an inch from him.

“Such a shame, when you think of the potential you had. You could’ve been so much more.”

Something twisted in Aziraphale’s gut at that, but instead of it making him flinch and cower or even just hang his head in defeat, it raised bile in his throat and sent the anger flaring back up along with the bile.

Smile falling away, he met the lavender gaze with his own blue one, not flinching or moving backwards even an inch.

“Yes, a shame. For you, Gabriel,” he said, his voice quiet but by no means weak or deferential. It was sweet like a toffee apple. “If you’d been able to see what was, in fact, there instead of what you wanted to be there and finding enjoyment in what you didn’t see as much as in what you did, then you could’ve had such a gift out of it.”

“A fat Omega who’s let some random Alpha knock him up and leave him, who couldn’t even manage to stick to one dietary regime for – “Gabriel began, sneering a little even as he smiled.

“What, in contrast to what you did?” Aziraphale asked and there was the bite through the sugar to the sourest of apples beneath. “You couldn’t even trigger my heat when you fucked me that last time in the airport. Imagine, an Alpha who can’t even manage that, even when the plumpness of the Omega ought to ensure it’d be a cinch, if nothing else.”

Gabriel blinked at that, openly and without reverting back to his previous expression immediately, even though he seemed to want to. Aziraphale couldn’t help the small sense of satisfaction at that.

Not that he let that show on his face, mind, not in the slightest. Instead, he pulled a smile back into place, though the bite from previously hadn’t left his features, quite deliberately so.

“However,” the blond continued, leaning forward a little himself and watching with some satisfaction the Alpha take a step backwards, even if it was small, “I ought to thank you, really, for doing that.”

“Thank me?”

The confusion was evident in both voice and expression, even if he contrived to make it sound like it was the other who was to blame for his not understanding what was going on, not him.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said, in a tone of voice that was just a little put on but mainly genuinely happy because of the subject matter, “because without you abandoning me in that utterly inexcusable way, I would never have landed on the doorstep of the most brilliant Alpha I could’ve ever wished to have found.”

“Knocked you up good, yeah, still left you.”

“Left me?” Aziraphale asked, tone mild as his eyebrows rose. “Where _did_ you get that idea? Never mind the fact that you don’t really have any ground to stand on in that regard, given all that…well.”

He let his hand trace across the top of his belly, rubbing gently in soothing circles, pushing his breasts up a little to get to some of the expanse, though that was more to do with calming the occupants than for the benefit of this conversation.

Once they’d settled, he looked back up at his former boyfriend.

“I wasn’t abandoned. My Alpha would never abandon me.” He reached up to the scarf he had around his neck, the weather outside rather dreary and cold.

Traditionally, he wouldn’t be allowed to cover it up, not even when it meant that he’d be freezing around his throat and liable to catch something, but as he’d been given the scarf by his Alpha the moment the weather started to turn cold – i.e. sometime around the start of September – he had figured it would be alright.

No need to figure, really – she’d been the one to tie it around his neck before going out, after all, left it rather unequivocal.

Now, inside a store and with a point to prove, he was happy to at least tug it down enough, nonchalantly, to display, clearly, what was underneath.

He watched the lavender eyes widen a fraction or three and stay wide for a few seconds longer, clearly struggling to believe what he was seeing.

The collar wasn’t showy; in its understated black leather, matte rather than shiny and of a quality and elegance that said high-end boutique rather than teenage jacket, thick yet soft and conforming beautifully to the shape of his neck without sliding about or, worse, digging in, it was noticeable only due to its sheer unobtrusive elegance.

Even the ornamentation, red and silver thread stitched into the leather by hand and by a craftsman, was refined and downplayed, swooping gently around the circumference, forming the initials of his Alpha.

The full name was there, too, but it was on the inside where it could be located if need be without drawing unnecessary attention to itself.

They knew they were bonded; the bond bite was there, apart from all the rest of it, and they were very happy about it. He didn’t need to flash the name of his Alpha to all and sundry in order to feel validated in his choice of Alpha or his relationship in general.

If anyone might then wonder why he flashed it to Gabriel, well…did he really need to dignify that with a response?

Gabriel’s eyes widened further but then something quite odd happened. His expression wiped clean, as if he reset to factory settings.

“You’re lying.”

The statement came out entirely flat, almost excessively so, and it was completely divorced from the fact that it was an American drawl, slight though it was.

It made Aziraphale smile further where once upon a time, he would’ve been frightened by it. That was because even then, he’d known what it meant; that there was something brewing beneath it, just waiting to be let loose.

In contrast to his own banked anger, however, Gabriel meant to let him know it was there, however pleasant he otherwise seemed.

“What possible reason could I have for lying?” Aziraphale asked, pushing the scarf back into place. “Should I be doing it to impress you? Make you jealous? I didn’t even know you were in London and I’d have been happier if I’d never seen your face again.”

“You don’t have an Alpha,” Gabriel said as he took a step backwards then another, putting some distance between them, and it was almost spat, his demeanour, his façade cracking a little. More than a little, in fact. “There’s not even a proper tag on that, that _thing_. It’s a cheap imitation and nothing more. You just had it made so that nobody would ask questions about you being overly pregnant and fat as lard, unable to help yourself and expecting others to help you.”

“Now that’s just being downright _rude._ ”

The comment didn’t come from Aziraphale, much as he shared the sentiment and would have likely made the comment himself. Nor did it come from a bystander who’d listened in on their conversation in the otherwise deserted aisle, either by design or pure coincidence.

It came from Antoinette Ashtoreth who’d rounded the corner and apparently been more than able to hear what Gabriel had said. Just how much she’d heard wasn’t clear but what was evident was that she did not like what she’d heard, and she definitely didn’t like the look of the Alpha who’d spewed it.

Despite that, she didn’t go up to him immediately.

Instead, she marched right past the other Alpha and up to her Omega, who she gave a kiss, on the cheek rather than a full-blown snog. Even so, it was lingering and quite far from chaste as she settled her hand on the hip of the blond furthest away from her, pulling him close to her.

“Should’ve called me, darling,” she murmured to him once she pulled away. “I assume this is your old Alpha?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale murmured back in confirmation. “I did not plan to run into him, but I’ve got it under control, though.”

He did not want to seem like he couldn’t handle him.

“Never doubted that for a moment, dearie. But I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with him for a moment longer than you had to.”

“Excuse me, who are you?” Gabriel asked or rather, demanded outright, his expression pulled into one of condescending questioning, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Ashtoreth counted to five, slowly, before she looked over at the male Alpha and even when she did so, it was slow and disinterested, like she would rather do anything but.

“You have a functioning nose, I assume, but just for once and because I’m feeling particularly generous, I’ll indulge a stupid question. I’m Antoinette Janine Ashtoreth and I’m Aziraphale’s Alpha.”

“You?”

“Yes, me, and I would thank you to not address him like that. Preferably, you wouldn’t address him at all, really, but well…we have to work with what we’re faced with, don’t we?”

“Always did need protection, didn’t you?” Gabriel said, addressing Aziraphale. “Never could – “

“Shut up,” Aziraphale interrupted, voice quiet but vibrating slightly with anger as blue eyes glared at lavender. Mostly, however, he was just tired at that point. “Just _shut up_ already. If you still don’t understand, then I’m not going to waste any more time. I already wasted far too much as it were and that’s without accounting for the two years that I spent being with you. You’re a waste of space, Gabriel, a shit stain and I’m glad to be able to wash you out.”

He reached down, with the hand not holding his shopping basket, and grabbed Ashtoreth’s hand. While interlacing their fingers, he smiled up at her, one full to brimming with genuine warmth and love.

“Do you need to look at anything else?” he asked, as though nothing had happened between them separating and joining back.

“All done, darling, lead the way out of here,” Antoinette replied, smiling in turn in his direction. Even if she had needed something else, it didn’t matter as much as making sure her Omega was taken care of.

As she was led out of the supermarket, she noted that the other Alpha practically seethed with anger but didn’t seem to know how to handle it, the façade he held cracked but not either fully broken or fully repaired. At least he wasn’t stupid enough to try and grab at the Omega he’d been idiotic enough to let go of.

If he had…she would’ve ruined quite a lot of products when he’d gone tumbling hard into the shelves before falling down. Provided she got to him first, of course.

Oh, well, she couldn’t help thinking, as they went up to pay for their wares, what was a loss for one turned to gain for others – and what a gain it was for her, too. If ever someone had had something good dropped into their lap, or in this case onto their doorstep, then it was her.

This called for a celebration, she thought as they went home, each carrying bags in one hand while the other was on the other’s hip. Normally, that would be quite an awkward way to walk, what with different steps and a disparity in height, not to mention the fact that Aziraphale took up a bit more space than he used to, but they made it work. They had ever since they’d bonded, falling into step and making allowances for each other with an ease that maybe should’ve been worrying but honestly was just, to Ashtoreth, a confirmation that she’d made the right choice.

Not just a celebration, either. A proper spoiling of her plump darling. Show him just how proud she was of him and how well he’d done – and hopefully, he’d go into detail of just what he’d said to that berk. She would dearly love to hear it all.

Part of her also vowed to make sure, whatever she had to do to accomplish it, that Gabriel would never get to set eyes on Aziraphale again. She wasn’t possessive – well, yes, she was, but she did her best not to let it ruin or dominate their relationship – but if there was one person she didn’t want around, it was that berk.

For Aziraphale’s sake. Obviously.

“Penny for them?” Aziraphale asked, quietly as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Just thinking we should swing by the bakery and the chocolatier on the way home,” she replied, turning her head to plant a kiss on the temple of the blond.

“Oh.” It looked for a moment, just a moment, as though he was going to ask something along the lines of ‘are you sure?’ but then thought better of it and instead chose to smile. “Thank you.”

To call it a smile was actually severely underselling it. ‘A beam to melt your heart’ was far more accurate and once again, she couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could have failed to see the beauty and sweetness of this angelic being, never mind fail to take proper care of it. It was beyond comprehension.

* * *

In the end, what they decided on doing was walking straight home, the Omega in need of a sit-down, perhaps an outright rest after not only being on his feet for so long while having to compensate for the weight on his front but having to deal with his former Alpha. Something like that would be draining on anyone.

That didn’t mean Ashtoreth would be giving up on the bakery or the chocolatier, though. Tomorrow would be her day off and though it was evening, she was determined to get to both shops before they closed so they could stay in for all of the coming day, while she spoiled her Omega rotten.

Going there on her own did have other benefits, too, of course, besides letting Aziraphale rest while she still made it. Such as what she bought from each shop being not only an indulgence but a proper surprise for him.

Oh, yes.


	2. A Reward for Her Darling Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoinette is even more proud of her Omega than usual and decides to treat him, as promised. He might have a bit of a surprise in store for them both, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the summary :(  
> Thank you, all, for the reception of this, especially the comments! It put my worries to shame. :) Here's just to hoping I can keep that up even remotely with this part.

Aziraphale sank into the chair gratefully. Though he wasn’t near term yet with them, only about two-thirds of the way there considering they were multiples, having three babies, ones which were developing well and were big for their cramped space, attached to his front was a heavy enterprise to deal with for any length of time.

Even so, he couldn’t help the thought of wanting more when these three were born, and not because he purely enjoyed being pregnant. It was not an excuse to be lazy and be allowed to grow fat, either, whatever Gabriel seemed insistent on believing. Not that Aziraphale had ever been what you might call skinny, though, his pup fat refusing to budge all through childhood, teens and into adulthood. But that was another story altogether.

No, he could say that he enjoyed the prospect of raising them, too, however many of them there would be. He’d always suspected he would but hadn’t been in a position before to have it tested, not at any point. At least not properly, beyond seeing children play or holding the occasional baby, and even then, it hadn’t been for very long. While he’d been with Gabriel, even the mention of children had been treading dangerous, unpredictable ground. Now, though…

Now, given Antoinette’s profession, he’d had the opportunity to get acquainted with children. Properly acquainted, too, to the point that one of her charges had asked when he was going to put on _his_ nanny uniform and take some full days for her.

There he’d had to sputter, flailing mentally, and explain that he wasn’t actually employed by their parents and that he was merely helping his partner out.

The older child, a girl, had turned to her younger sibling, rolled its eyes and said, in that special, pointed are-you-really-that-much-of-an-idiot tone of voice that seemed exclusively available to children, at least with that amount of deadpan, that he couldn’t be their extra nanny because they didn’t make uniforms out of stretchy material.

When the younger had asked why it’d need to be stretchy, the older had groaned and said openly that they couldn’t be that stupid.

The smaller kid’s eyes had widened at that as he’d looked over at Aziraphale. Then he’d _beamed._

_“I get to have someone to boss around now, too!’_ he’d shouted, gleefully.

His sister had shoved at him, then, and said that he wouldn’t because they wouldn’t be their siblings, would they? They probably wouldn’t even get to see them when they were born because he couldn’t come there anymore. He’d be too busy to look after them, too, if he’d even be let out.

The little one had at that said, quite indignantly, that Nanny wouldn’t keep her mate inside somewhere.

Antoinette had joined them at that.

“Quite right, dearie,” she’d said, hands on her hips, “but our life isn’t for the two of you to snoop around in. Now run along or I’ll make sure you get all the nappies to take care of when they do arrive.”

At that, they’d run off, but they often asked him to come around to play – and to read to them. He liked reading to them a lot.

He liked the rest of it, too, when he was allowed, and so he hoped they could have more than this first set.

_Only if we can afford it._

But he’d begun getting good jobs now, working as a translator and he hoped to be a book restorer, too. He wasn’t just going to let Antoinette carry the burden of providing all on her own.

Oh, good lord, the chair was doing wonders for his back as was the warmth of the place, too.

He felt himself dozing off a little despite his efforts to stay awake. She was due to be back any moment now, after all, he should be there to greet her. Or at least, he ought to be awake.

Despite that, his body was of a different opinion.

It was only when he heard the front door open that he awoke with a start.

Before he could compose himself, though, he saw Ashtoreth stroll through to the sitting room, stop in the doorway and just regard him, the warmest of smiles spreading across her face.

“I’m sorry, I – “he began, trying to haul himself up into a more upright position. It was anything but easy, his stomach providing an effective stopper.

“Stay right where you are, darling,” she said, and it was almost a purr. No, not almost. Definitely. “I’m just taking the opportunity to enjoy the view a bit.”

He might have protested, and once upon a time he might’ve felt embarrassed, but he knew how much she did still genuinely enjoy the sight of him, even when he was pregnant and heavy, fat with her offspring.

So instead he shifted himself into a position that was a bit more comfortable now that he was awake while giving her as good a view as possible.

He thought she might’ve whispered ‘good boy’ but he wasn’t sure.

She came towards him, the heels of her shoes clicking against the floor, something which always sent a shiver through him.

When she got right up in front of him, she stopped, her amber eyes glinting in the small amount of light in the room as she looked down at him.

“What an utter moron,” she murmured, shaking her head.

“Who?” he asked.

“That Gabriel,” she replied.

She reached down with the hand that wasn’t holding the two bags of baked goods and chocolate delicacies, grabbed his chin gently and tilted his head further up.

“How he could ever fail to see just what a jewel he had, let alone think to let you go…though honestly, he looks the part, I have to say. Too stupid to see what’s right in front of him, and that’s being kind. No offense, love.”

“None taken, I promise,” Aziraphale said.

She then leaned down to capture his lips and he met her halfway.

It became open-mouthed immediately but nevertheless remained rather tender and gentle. Their kisses often were, even when they were in the middle of sex.

The hand on his chin slid down the side of his jaw then trailed further down his throat. When it reached the collar, Antoinette hummed into the kiss in approval and traced the leather for a moment before continuing on.

Meanwhile, he reached out to grab her waist and pull her just a little closer. It wasn’t much he could get, given that he was sitting somewhat pinned and her pencil skirt didn’t allow her the greatest of flexibilities, not unless she pulled it up. But it was better than nothing and he wanted her as close as possible.

Especially when her hand slid further down and cupped his breast. They’d felt somewhat heavier for a while now and had begun to ache, too, but had otherwise not given any indication of letting down.

Until now, it seemed, because when she cupped it firmly and thereby squeezed the fabric, he became aware of something he’d somehow, he didn’t know how, failed to notice; the fabric was damp. In a very specific area. Well, two areas, really, and not small ones, either, it felt like.

The moment that registered, he heard and felt Antoinette groan into his mouth, and he couldn’t help moaning himself.

Next thing he knew, his jumper and the shirt underneath was being pulled over his head and thrown to the floor, the kiss only breaking for the few seconds it took to get both items of clothing past his lips in one go. He only vaguely registered the sound of paper bags gently thudding against the floor.

Once it was off, the hand returned to cup his breast, the long fingers managing to encompass all of it, even accounting for the amount it had grown since he’d become pregnant. Of course, the bra it was in helped to contain it, too, though it was only a matter of time. He’d begun to bulge out of the top a bit. More than a bit, really, if he was being honest.

Even with lace fabric between his tit and the hand – and that had been an adventure on its own, going into a shop and being allowed to choose a few proper bras for his boobs again, his old ones thrown out by Gabriel who saw the act as motivation to lose that puppy fat – the sensation of warm, slightly calloused hands on his sensitive flesh was electric, the dampness of the fabric assisting there.

“There’s a little secret you’ve been keeping,” Antoinette said when they finally parted. “Just when were you going to tell me?”

Her tone of voice prevented him from feeling self-conscious or ducking his head, as it wasn't admonishing in any way. Instead, it made him breathe deeper.

“I didn’t know,” he said, pushing his chest forward into her grip. “I – ah – I honestly didn’t. Not until just – now!” The last word was a high gasp.

Ashtoreth had slid her thumb across a nipple at that. Not hard and in no way lingering but just the sensation of being touched there was more than he’d expected.

Even more so when wet trickled in the wake of her touch, further soaking into the lace fabric.

“Ah!”

Her other hand came up, then, and cupped the other breast, sadly neglected until that point. As though to make up for that, she squeezed gently at it, the bud of the nipple trapped between her middle and index fingers as it was pressed.

That was apparently all the encouragement it needed, though; it spilled forth, not fast, not at all, but faster than the other breast’s trickle.

Part of Aziraphale couldn’t help thinking it was a mercy that he hadn’t let down earlier that day. Part of him was glad he’d worn a jumper so that it couldn’t easily be seen that he was leaking even if it had started earlier.

Most of him was preoccupied with the hands exploring and massaging his boobs, touching his nipples without quite giving them the attention they wanted more and more badly.

A finger, two. A proper squeeze would do, a gentle, or perhaps not too gentle, rub. Lips wrapping around them, applying suction or a tongue, licking over them. Anything. Everything. Oh _please_.

Oh, god, since when had his breasts been that sensitive? Had they ever? He didn’t think so, not even when he’d been in Heat.

The hands were removed then, and he moaned a complaint, reaching out to grab the hands and bring them back.

They deftly avoided his attempt and he opened eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed.

“Please,” he said, staring imploringly up at her. “Please, Antoinette. I need…I need…” He trailed off into a soft whimper, not sure of how to articulate it or even what precisely he needed. ‘Everything’ wasn’t going to help.

“Shush, darling, I’ve got you,” she said, smiling softly.

She brought a hand up again, not to touch his now aching tits but further up to card through his hair, rubbing at his scalp and he mewled softly and pressed up into the touch. His hands found her hips again but this time, it seemed to be more for anchor than to pull her closer.

“Such a good pup,” she praised. “Such a perfect Omega, heavy with my litter, tits full of milk for them so early on. On his very first go, too.”

As he moaned at the praise, she let her free hand slide down over the expanse of the stomach, marvelling at the smoothness of it, the tautness covered in a layer of softness that would soon disappear under the sheer amount of growth there was left to go, and just enjoying the way it felt beneath her palm as well as the way it quivered under her touch.

She took in the sight for a moment before she decided that the bra was really obstructing her view of those wonderful knockers. It needed to come off. Some other time she’d love to have him while he still wore his underwear but right now, she wanted nothing to be in the way of her access.

Deftly, kissing him while she did so, she reached behind him and unclasped the bra one-handed, the other still in his hair. He helped to get it off, letting out a deep sigh of contentment and relief into the kiss as it and its feeling of restriction fell away.

Then she couldn’t help herself; with both hands, she reached down and groped the boobs, pinching the nipples between thumbs and index fingers, rolling them ever so slightly as she did so.

The reaction was instantaneous. Aziraphale broke the kiss to let out a wailing gasp as he arched, in as much as his belly allowed, into her touch, milk flowing more properly from his abused nipples for a moment.

She stepped back at that and he sagged back into the chair, gasping for breath a little as he stared at her, with eyes that were wide and pupils that were dilated. His stomach took up most, if not all of his lap and his breasts lay on top of it, normally spilling out in their softness but with a fullness, a tautness she should’ve recognised earlier, but then again, she had been a little bit distracted.

Besides, it had been a long and hard week, too, it had to be said. That wasn’t to say she’d missed everything, though.

God, he was a vision.

“I should take a picture of you like this,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re so beautiful, love, it’s almost criminal.”

She could see him preen at that even as colour flooded his cheeks, though he didn’t answer. At least not in words. Instead, he slid his hands down to his tits himself, tugging at the nipples, a small moan escaping him.

“No,” she said, scolding in her voice, though she kept it relatively mild. She did understand, after all, and she hadn’t said that he couldn’t, either. “Naughty boy, no touching them. Not yet.”

Though he whined just a little bit at that, he obediently removed his hands.

“Please, Ma’am. _Please.”_

His tone was such that she let her Alpha fall away for the moment, concern taking its place.

“Are you hurting, sweetie?” she asked, her amber eyes flickering all over him, trying to see where he might be in pain.

She only managed to take half a step before he shook his head, however.

“Just aching terribly. It’s…I don’t understand how it happened that quickly. I didn’t feel anything earlier but now, it’s…” He trailed off.

The reason was because his attention had been stolen by Antoinette making quick work of the buttons on her blouse, deft fingers undoing them almost too fast to see.

Once they were all open, however, she proceeded to slide it off far more slowly, revealing skin bit by bit and though he’d seen it before, of course, the sight was quite enticing.

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t fully aware of just who was in charge. He could moan and sigh, could plead or demand but if she wanted to take her clothes off slowly, then that was what she’d do, and all he could do was appreciate the show.

But appreciate it he did, the slightly golden tone to her skin complementing the dark nanny uniform perfectly and the creamy white of her sheer bra, which had just a tantalising amount of lace to it, beneath the outfit was a lovely, thrilling surprise.

Even more so when he noticed that beneath the bra itself, her nipples were darker than they usually were and though he wasn’t sure in the low light, the fabric seemed just a bit tauter than he remembered it being, too.

Almost as if…

He turned his gaze up to meet hers, the mischievous glint in her eyes sending a thrill through him along with another at seeing his own hunger matched.

“Patience, darling,” she purred, though. “Wait.”

With that, she let her shirt slide the rest of the way off her shoulders and fall straight to the floor, leaving her in her bra and her skirt, which had become rather more snug than usual, and usual wasn’t exactly a comfy 1950s frump.

She couldn’t quite help letting her fingers slide across the bulge tenting the skirt. The erection beneath twitched at the teasing touch.

Not yet. Patience. There were other things that required her attention more.

Such as the morsel of an Omega sitting in front of her, pale and soft, full too bursting and all _hers_. Burdened with _her_ offspring, a litter the first time around, seeming to endlessly grow as he neared term, yet soldiering on as though he wasn’t lugging around three babies at once – and the extra plumpness he’d gained, too, with a little bit of help and encouragement. He needed it, after all.

Fat and pregnant didn’t even begin to do it justice and it was all she could do to keep from licking her lips as she felt saliva pool in her mouth.

God, she was going to miss looking at this once their three little angels were born. Unless, of course, she could get him pregnant again soon after.

Her cock twitched again, harder this time, and she had to hope that she hadn’t ruined the lining of the skirt with that.

Looking didn’t compare to actually touching, though. Not by a long shot, and she wasn’t a child or in front of them. She was allowed to look with her fingers.

Priorities, then.

And so, she closed the distance between them, stepping right up close so her legs boxed in Aziraphale’s bent ones and her cloth-covered dick pressed up against the significant curve of his belly. She placed her hands on the armrests, gripping tight as she leaned forward so that she pressed more into him but more importantly, so her face was right up close and so were her breasts.

Right up close like this, there couldn’t be any doubt as to the state of them; it wasn’t as bad as his were, but the dampness of the material not designed for absorbance and the way they bulged in their confines were both rather solid evidence.

Ashtoreth watched Aziraphale’s eyes widen as he looked at them then gazed up at her face, pupils wide.

“Little secret of my own,” she said with a smile that bordered on a smirk. “Female Alphas often lactate while their Omegas do. Not always but most often. I could smell the hormones on you at the same time it started to feel a little tight.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, then?”

“Thought you knew yourself and wanted to wait to tell me, which was fine. Besides, it has been a little bit busy, hasn’t it?”

She leaned in to steal a kiss.

“Do you like it, dearie?” she asked when she pulled back. Not that she needed to be told that; his body language and his scent told their own story. But it was worth asking just to see him give a small but sharp nod and lick his lips. Twice.

“Why, though?” he asked with a light frown. “Omegas are designed to be able to handle feeding litters on their own since female Alphas are as rare as they are. So, is it just an evolutionary remnant or oddity, like the testicles on a male Omega?”

Oh, her clever little angel Omega.

“Sort of,” she said, after kissing him again, not able to help it. “It’s not meant for the pups, at least. It doesn’t have the nutrition they need.”

“But then that doesn’t make – “

“It’s meant for you, darling boy, to help you get the things you need.”

He let out a choked mewl at that, his flushed faced and his pupils almost obliterating the blue as well as the scent in the air around them indicating just how he was affected. However, he also kept asking questions.

“Again, that doesn’t make sense when most Alphas are male…”

“Think of it like blood types,” she said, lifting her hands so she could reach behind her and undo the clasp of her bra, letting out a small sigh of relief at that first sense of loosening. “O negative, while not the rarest, is still very uncommon and yet is perhaps the most beneficial blood type out there because of its universal usability.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, presumably to argue further, bless him, but at that same time, Antoinette slid her bra down her arms, which bared the tits to him.

Pup instinct took over, then, helped along by simple lust and just a little bit of greed.

While his hands helped her get the bra off the rest of the way, he leaned forward, the lack of distance assisting him, and let his lips close around one nipple. That on its own sent a small shock through the Alpha, who hadn’t expected the added sensitivity, but when he immediately began to suck, instinct guiding him, the shock became a full-blown shudder and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her then.

Nor the hand that came up to cradle the back of the Omega’s head, not just to hold him there but to urge him closer, into a better position. For both him and her.

Her cock twitched again…and yes, the lining would definitely have to be replaced afterwards. Not that she could find it in herself to care at the moment.

She felt it when the milk, which had been a drip more than anything up until then, started to flow in earnest; tingling, pulling sensation that sent her knees to wobbling, just enough so that she had to shoot her hand out to grip the armrest again for support.

It didn’t help her steadiness either that Aziraphale had, once the milk had properly started to flow, begun to pull a little harder, though not enough to hurt, and make soft, moaning mewls of contentment. That spread the tingling to the rest of her body and resulted in another shudder.

“Yes, that’s it, darling, that’s it,” she cooed as she rubbed at the back of his neck gently, lovingly, encouragingly, while trying to keep her focus and her control. She’d wanted to be in control of this, to show him the pleasure and the connection this would bring.

To be perfectly honest, she wanted him to have a good enough time of it that he wanted to do it regularly. In fact, to not just like it but outright love it. Perhaps even crave it, but that was a dark little fantasy of her own that perhaps was…well…nobody taxed or judged thoughts, so long as they stayed thoughts, did they?

What she hadn’t expected was the sensations in herself. Of course, she’d known that there would be something, given…well, but seeing as her nipples had never been particularly sensitive, she wasn’t prepared for them to have _this_ much of an effect and she would have to be careful that she…didn’t ruin more than the lining, as it were.

Hands, which had at first settled on her shoulders shifted, one sliding down to her hip and just inside her skirt, the tightness already existent there fitting his palm quite snugly against her skin and the strip of cloth that was part of her pants.

With that hand, he tried to pull her closer still, even though she couldn’t really get any closer. Not without crawling up into his lap, which wasn’t really there or at least, was already occupied.

Give her a moment to think, though, and she’d come up with a solution. The problem was, gathering a thought was rather difficult at the moment and she couldn’t be arsed to care.

She didn’t notice that she’d begun a gentle thrusting rhythm with her hips against the dome of his stomach, his increased hum mainly noticed in the vibrations it sent through her tit.

Meanwhile, the other hand reached up to cup the other boob, gently massaging it but steering well clear of the nipple. Even so, some milk was expelled and ran slowly down the curve of the full breast.

It didn’t manage to get very far, however; before it reached even halfway, it was stopped by Aziraphale’s tongue, which then followed its path up to the source in small kitten licks, where he then latched on.

“Aziraphale,” Ashtoreth breathed, pushing her chest forward. For the moment, she’d forgotten about being in control, content to just bask in the moment and the sensations.

Sensations which included his array of sounds as he suckled, and his eyes closed in bliss like he was eating the tastiest of morsels. An expression she was quite familiar with and wasn’t it a kick to know that it was her causing it.

Then the hand on her hip slid around as best it could to her buttock, where it squeezed and pulled while at the same time, the blond pushed his stomach forward, basically sandwiching her lower body between the two. More specifically, putting a lot of delicious pressure on her already throbbing cock.

When he then applied just the hint of teeth, she cried out and bucked, though she managed to not ejaculate there and then, though she wasn’t sure how.

Which was just as well; as lovely as it would be to climax then and there, she ached to be inside of him, feeling not only his vast stomach on its own but the expanse of it dripping with milk that she’d coaxed out of his aching, surprisingly laden breasts, watching them spurt as she came deep inside his tight passage, filling him up. All that could be needed then to make it complete was for him to help coat it from another direction.

She pulled away to make sure she didn’t come, after all, taking a step backwards just to be sure, and there was a small pop as he detached from the nipple.

There was also a protesting whine that edged on a growl, but he stopped it almost immediately. The look of pleading in his eyes were plain, though, regardless of the dilated pupils, and the fact that his lips were shiny with whiteish liquid and that his hands had found his breasts again, massaging them much like he had hers earlier, didn’t help either.

Though her own tits were now significantly emptier than before, they still somehow tingled and ached at the sight.

Bugger it all, he was going to be the death of her, wasn’t he?

“Please,” he moaned.

“I think you’ve had more than enough fun, dear, don’t you?” she said. She didn’t mean that. Not at all.

Before she could make up for it, though, he let out a noise that she couldn’t classify, somewhere between a mewl, a whimper and a growl, and, with some considerable struggle, managed to raise himself up out of the chair and stand, on somewhat wobbly legs.

She might have expected him to come over to her or maybe to turn and head towards their bedroom. It would make sense, after all.

He did neither.

Instead, after briefly massaging his bloated boobs and his stomach, further distended with the milk he’d consumed, he breathed out slowly, reached underneath his belly with one hand while the other stayed on it, almost seeming to attempt to hold it up.

His trousers slid halfway down his thighs then got stuck there. It would perhaps make sense for him to leave them there but somehow, he managed to slither out of them and his underwear. Then he turned around.

He gripped the armrests of the chair, bending over in the process, which not only gave his belly a rest on the cushion but exposed his arse and his hole, soft and wet with slick.

Well, who could resist something like that? And once they had it, how could they fail to savour, to _luxuriate_ in it and show just how appreciative they were of it?

Some people were just twats all the way to their core.

Before she got to enjoy her lovely, though, she would have to get rid of her own remaining garments. At least the skirt and pants. The stockings and shoes could stay. She could of course just hoist it up to her waist and while there was an appeal to that, it wasn’t going to be now.

She made quick work of the zipper and, still keeping her eyes firmly on her Omega, pushed the skirt and pants down in one movement, well, almost, stepping out of them as she did so.

Once free of restrictive clothes, she walked up to the bent figure and took hold of his hands, which she then guided up, not to any part of him but to the top of the chair.

“Better anchor,” she murmured, “You’re going to need it, darling.”

She pressed herself up against him, slotting her erection into the top of his crack, letting him feel it all while simultaneously giving her a better chance to explore his curves.

There was one little thing that she had to do first. No, that she wanted to do. Just a quick little nibble, as it were.

So, she dropped to her knees and, because she couldn’t help herself, bit at his ample buttock. But that wasn’t her goal, however delightful his slightly squeaking moan was.

She grabbed a cheek in one hand each and pulled to properly bare the entrance to her. While not as drenched as it would be in Heat, there was still quite a bit of slick there.

“God, the smell of you, love,” she marvelled, “and the sight, of course. Exquisite. And it’s all mine.”

With that, she leaned in and licked up the slick that had accumulated, in small kitten licks, much like he had earlier.

He gasped and shuddered at the first lick, then continued to tremble as she moved in closer and closer. When she pushed her tongue inside of him, gently and slowly, she earned a much harder shudder and a choke as he pushed back against her.

“Antoinette…” he then moaned.

She ignored him for the moment, content to lap up all the slick she could, not caring that some spilled down her chin.

After a minute or two, though, in which his trembling increased got more pronounced, she pulled back and, with one final, broad-tongue lick across the entire area, rose back up onto her heels.

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and the look in his eyes sent a jolt through her.

That didn’t mean she was going to be rushed, however. Not when he wasn’t in Heat and they had plenty of time to indulge, no matter what he, or her cock, said.

But there was a way she could accommodate him a little and still take her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this all seem just like setup? I hope not. This is still quite new territory in a lot of ways, so please bear with me. Last chapter hopefully will be soon, too, and be worth the wait :)


	3. Full and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashtoreth finally gets to enjoy her Aziraphale to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of even a remotely non-silly chapter title.  
> Just to reiterate, this is a sequel to someone else's work, "Sitting on the bank until my feet gets cold" that's been deleted.

So, she let her fingers slide down his body, taking the opportunity to enjoy the softness of his skin, until she reached where her tongue had just been, crooking her fingers, carefully so as not to damage anything with her nails, as they slid in with almost surprisingly little resistance.

Rather than jolting or gasping again, which she might’ve expected, he simply moaned and pushed back on her fingers immediately, impaling himself further on her fingers.

“Want you,” he said, turning his head again to rest against the back of the chair. “Please. No more teasing, Antoinette. Want your cock in me, filling me up, taking me apart, _knotting_ me. Want it now.”

Using the chair as leverage, he pushed back on her fingers again, sinking them deeper than the first time. Almost as deep as they could go at this angle and as if that wasn’t enough, he clenched his muscles, too, as he did so.

Fucking hell.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she had to take a few deep breaths and reach down to circle the base of her cock, below and around her slightly swollen knot, and squeeze to stave off anything prematurely.

Even so, she couldn’t help the slowly spreading grin on her face. He knew exactly what buttons to push, didn’t he?

“Well, then, you’d better get what you wish for, hadn’t you?” she said in a somewhat growling purr.

However, she pumped her fingers inside him a few more times and circled them around as well, to be sure that he was truly ready and able to take her. Aziraphale pressed back with fervour at each push.

Then she shifted into a better position, straight behind him, and slid her fingers out. He didn’t get much of a chance to bemoan their loss because she used those fingers to guide her erection into his slick hole.

Once she’d gotten the head and about an inch more than that inside of him, though, she paused.

“So tight, darling,” she purred into his ear. “To think that you’ll soon be pushing not just one but three babies out of this passage when it’s a tight squeeze just to accommodate my girth. How are you ever going to handle that?”

With that, she pressed forward again, sliding deeper inside. There were quite a few inches left to go, after all, and she was determined to sink to the root.

“I’ll do it,” he said and while it was a moan, there was also determination there. “I’ll get all of them out, no matter what it takes. Oh, oooh…oh, good lord, I’d carry six of them for you.”

Even though she was behind him, she could see his eyes widen in realisation of what he’d just said, and if that wasn’t enough of a clue, the small noise he made and the way he bit his lips gave a definite clue.

She was nosing at their bonding bite, just about visible underneath his collar, before she knew what she was doing, her hips pushing the rest of the way in in one go, all thirteen inches of her now nestled inside, the velvet walls of him clamping down on her, squeezing everywhere.

Combined with the way her tits were still tingling as they now pressed up against a soft back and the smell coming off of him, it really was a wonder she had yet to shoot her load into him.

Oh, and of course, that thought of him twice as large as he was now, trapped beneath the sheer size and weight of his boulder of a belly as he relied on her for…pretty much everything, really. And he wouldn’t just be pregnant, he’d have three little ones to feed, too.

Beneath those thoughts of pure lust, though, was the realisation that he wanted to have more children. That it was merely a fantasy seemed unlikely given that he’d just reacted like that. It was probably more a deeply rooted wish that had had a fantasy attached in order to cope with said wish.

“You would look simply divine having six pups stuffed in here, my dearest” she purred, moving her hands to cradle his belly, rubbing at it and making him moan as he rocked his stuffed stomach into her touch. “But even if it’s only one pup growing inside of you, I would love to fill you up again.”

She paused for a beat before adding, as she pushed into the sensitive flesh just a little, spreading her fingers for emphasis. “And again. And again.”

With that, she began to thrust.

In some contrast to the very first time, his first Heat, she didn’t thrust hard and fast. This wasn’t a claiming, or at least, it wasn’t that kind of claiming. There were no Heat pheromones that dictated her movements and so, she could take her time a bit more.

That was, she could make her thrust long and powerful without needing to make them fast. If she did that, she could still let her hands grip and roam about the body she was thrusting into, which was something she didn’t just want to. She needed to.

She needed to feel those breasts, full and heavy and undoubtedly aching, judging by her own, in her hands as she thrust, needed to see the milk flow down and ruin the upholstery. Grip at his hips, play with his navel, brush against his neglected little cock, until he was a trembling mess of lust and need that could do nothing but give himself over to sensation.

It seemed like he was already on his way; he still gripped onto the back of the chair, his fingers digging in further than before as her pounding into his passage pushed him forward with each thrust, his face was flushed, there was a light sheen of sweat all over his skin, his breathing was laboured, and he’d started to tremble.

Smiling, and panting a little herself, she nuzzled into where the collar covered her bond bite then put her tongue out to flick it against an earlobe.

That light, unexpected touch earned her a small squeak.

“Such a perfect Omega,” she growled, giving a particularly hard thrust that made him gasp, “so clever and brave. Standing up to that knotweed with no hesitation and all the balls in the world.”

She brought a hand up to squeeze at a breast, the gentleness a contrast to the power of her thrusts. Two fingers tugged at the still hardened nub, in a way meant to encourage it to disgorge its contents again and disgorge it did, trickling and then slowly flowing down the soft, pale, stretched skin, cream on cream.

Her eyes were glued to it as it spilled and she didn’t notice that she’d stopped thrusting for the moment to instead circle her hips, pressed up against him as much as she could. Nor that she was also pushing her own tits and their nipples against the skin of his back, the tingle from the friction radiating out from her breasts and all the way through her body in the most thrilling way.

“More,” Aziraphale moaned deeply as he pushed back against her while at the same time attempting to push into her hand. However, he didn’t try to remove his own hands at any point, she noticed, and part of her purred.

“More,” he repeated, his voice raspy. “Need more, dearest, more.”

“More what, darling?” she murmured into his ear, nipping on it just a little bit. “Tell me exactly what you need or else I might give you something else entirely. Something that you don’t want, and I don’t want to do that.”

He shook his head at that, though what he was objecting to wasn’t clear, at least to her. But he did elaborate on what he wanted, which she supposed was the main thing. For now, at least.

“More touch, more,” he pushed his chest forward again, using his grip on the chair for leverage, “please. It hurts, Antoinette, it aches so very badly, I can’t…and you feel so good when you press inside me like this. You feel even bigger than normal, but I need, I need more of a…a different angle to, to get to…I need to – “

Before he could finish the sentence, disjointed though it was, she let go of him but only insofar as she could nudge him up onto the chair seat, his knees and shins resting against the cushion and the armrests, pushed as wide as they would go on the seat to accommodate his bulging belly.

Then she gripped hold of his hips. While she pulled backwards, she tugged at the hips to encourage him back with her. Which didn’t just keep her inside of him, mostly, but essentially him into a position where his arse was up in the air and his back was in a very significant curve, as he still gripped the top of the back of the chair.

The change in angle gave her a strangled intake of breath as it happened then a keening moan that sounded something like “Oh, god, yes…!”

He didn’t have much leverage in that position, but she’d make up for it as best she could. She might not be able to reach him as well here, but she would give it a go and even if she couldn’t, it didn’t matter. If he needed a better angle, then that’s what he’d get. Anything he needed.

Not that this wasn’t doing anything for her because fucking _hell_ , was it. The angle in itself was pretty bloody good, as she noticed when the pulled out to the tip and then plunged back in, as hard as before, but the way he clenched and trembled around her was…beyond description, really.

She leaned as close as she could, her heels lending her some height and thereby help, and, daring to thrust without her hands to steady his hips, reached out again to go straight for the prize.

The moment she began to milk him, for lack of a better term, he began to tremble in earnest. He also started to mewl and moan, with no discernible words, as his fingers dug further and further into the upholstery, his well-manicured nails threatening to break through it.

She could feel her knot, which had been swollen for a long time now, begin to grow in earnest and she couldn’t help sinking all the way to the root each time so he could feel it expand with each thrust and pull. It wouldn’t be as large as it went when he was in Heat but it would be plenty large, especially in this position, to trap her inside for a bit and give him that extra bit of stimulation.

Not that he looked like he could take much more of this even as he wordlessly begged and pleaded for more.

Then, all of a sudden, he stilled. Completely. His head was thrown back and his mouth opened in a wordless cry as his eyes stared at nothing. His soft yet tight passage clenched hard around her just as she’d thrust in, almost undulating as he gushed around her cock, and his milk didn’t just slowly flow, then, it positively gushed, too. Only for a few long spurts, as he wasn’t exactly breastfeeding yet and didn’t have that much milk stored, but even so…

And to top it off, what the milk spilled down across was a surface that she could feel moving. Kicking.

Her knot expanded rapidly at that, her climax taking so much by surprise that all she could do was grip onto him as her own ejaculation battered through her. It was impossible to keep track of everything and so she didn’t register that she let out a shout that was only halfway muffled because she buried her face in his neck or that her own breasts leaked, too.

All she was aware of was the pleasure threatening to white out everything…and her Omega. Always her beautiful Omega, as he lost himself to it.

Oh, gods…

* * *

“Did you mean it?”

The words were the first ones Aziraphale had spoken since her knot had gone down and she’d guided him up the stairs to their bedroom. There had been small moans, hums and similar quiet and pleased noises on the way but no actual words.

She paused, washcloth in hand that hovered just above his thighs, ready to begin cleaning him, as he lay splayed out on the bed with her kneeling beside it, a hand laid soothingly on his stomach, exhausted but evidently content. More than content, it seemed, and she had yet to treat him to chocolates or pastries.

Apart from, it seemed, one nagging little worry. One which she understood but also one was putting to rest right then and there. Especially as the question had a vibrato that spoke of familiarity with dashed hopes.

There was another thing to make sure he never experienced again.

“Of course, I did, darling,” she said, quietly. She put the cloth down for the moment. “Why would I not mean it? I assume you meant what you said?”

“Yes, of course,” Aziraphale said and wasn’t he adorable and charming when he blushed like that? Not to mention the firmness in his voice when he said it.

“Well, then.”

She would’ve thought that’d be it.

There was a pause, then…

“But it’s…you said it while in the middle of – “

Something was clearly more deeply rooted, however, since her normally brave, kind, sweet, strong, defiant Omega wouldn’t be uncertain like that otherwise, and he certainly wouldn’t continue to be affected by it after she’d reassured him.

They might only have been bonded, and known each other, for roughly half a year, but they’d grown close in those months and had actually built a good, solid relationship out of it that was apart from what instincts could cause. Something which she had to admit she was a little surprised by herself, but which she was incredibly grateful for, too. Obviously.

She leaned up, quickly, in order to nip his words and his thoughts in the bud, and gave him a kiss. Then she put her hand on his soft cheek, caressing it gently, thrilling in the fact that he leaned into the touch immediately.

“Have I ever said anything, outside or during sex, that you’ve known me not to mean?”

He shook his head, again doing so immediately. Then he frowned, in a way that made it seem as though he was angry, but with himself rather than her. Not that that made it better, really, not at all.

“No, and I never will, sweetheart,” she said with a small smile., “I promise you.”

She placed her free hand on top of the one he had on his bloated belly.

“I meant every word of what I said; I’d love to have you pregnant straight after these three are born and then again after that. Not because I think of you merely as a breeding vessel,” she hastened to add, knowing how many other Omegas were indeed used for that.

When he shook his head this time, it was with a small smile. “I know that. You’d have found an Omega to bond with long before now if that were the case – and you wouldn’t bother with…with having a job looking after other people’s children.”

That pause…she caught it and couldn’t help wondering just what was hidden beneath it. She had a feeling it wasn’t something good. That it was something that had surfaced entirely without his conscious decision, a moment of contentment bringing vulnerability that then pulled that concern up into his consciousness, born from that comment from their fucking.

Good thing this was getting nipped, then.

“Aziraphale, listen to me. Please.”

“Always,” he said, his smile warm, and her heart did something funny in her chest. She stole another kiss then was gifted a third one, which was longer.

“I’ve looked after a lot of pups in my time,” she said when she pulled back, with some reluctance, “and I’ve serviced quite a few Omegas, as well.” A lot of them, in point of fact.

He nodded at that but didn’t balk or otherwise look hurt or offended by it. It wasn’t that he didn’t know, either, or at least some of it. The details she hadn’t gotten around to, though not through any deliberate concealment or evasion.

To see that he took it in stride – and she knew he wasn’t naïve enough to not understand what she meant – did something equally funny in her chest, just as sweet as the first.

“I have never wanted to bond with any of them,” she continued. “Not a one. Professional throughout, a single service through a Heat for each client. One look at you, baby boy, and I couldn’t help wanting to not just knot you but keep you.”

She let her hand trail up to run through his hair once but slowly so.

“That’s never happened before, okay? Not once, I promise. So, none of this ‘I wouldn’t bother with’, understand? I would and I still can’t believe my luck that you fell into my lap.”

“Doorstep.”

“Doorstep, then lap. And the point remains. You’re the only one I _would_ ‘bother with’, ever.”

He gave a smile. “Thank you. And apologies.”

Her hand fitted itself against his jaw, so she could reach both his cheek and the edge of his collar. “Hey now. No apologising for things that cockwaffle of an Alpha made you believe, even just a little bit.”

The bruises on Aziraphale’s thighs when she’d met him had been bad enough to see but to learn just how… _deficient_ the man was as an Alpha and how much damage he’d done and tried to do, it…

Quite frankly, she was surprised at herself for not at the very least slapping him one hard enough that he’d go tumbling.

But it hadn’t been her fight, then. It had been Aziraphale’s, as it should be, and she wasn’t about to rob him of that opportunity, which he’d handled absolutely perfectly. Obviously.

Now, though…

Now she was free to…make sure that he didn’t try anything on a poor new Omega. Which she felt very much inclined to do. Alphas were supposed to look out for Omegas in the capacity they couldn’t look out for themselves.

That would have to wait, though. Right now, there were other, far more important things to take care of. Such as cleaning them both up, for one, taking her time to be properly thorough, as she always was. Finding some pads or even another bedsheet should either of them leak at some point during the night would be a good one, too.

By far the most important one, however, was to join her Omega on the bed and cuddle and spoon him until they both fell asleep.

All of it to help show him just how precious he really was to her and that she didn’t care that he’d had a moment of self-doubt and vulnerability. They didn’t negate his core, as it were, but they were part of him, part of his experience. For now, until they could work on them.

Antoinette was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts by Aziraphale leaning forward as best he could, given position and sheer weight at his front, closing the distance as he gave her a kiss.

Not on her lips, not at first. Instead, the first one was on the tip of her nose. Then her forehead and then either of her cheeks. Soft, tender kisses that felt very much like tokens of gratitude. Which wasn’t needed, at least not like that.

Before she could say that, however, he reached her mouth and here, his lips communicated something else entirely.

By the time they stopped kissing, her flannel needed to be made wet again.

Part of her wanted intensely to ignore cleaning them both up and just get back to cuddling until they fell asleep. But she was meant to take care of him when he couldn’t take care of himself, which was very much the case right now.

Besides, it was her day off tomorrow. They had all the time to indulge then.

So, with reluctance, she got up from the bed, gave him one more kiss, though a short one, for good measure and went to moisten the flannel…and fetch a thing or two.

When she returned, her angel Omega was half-asleep. More than half, actually, or so it seemed while she cleaned him up, being as thorough as ever despite her continued yearning to spoon and touch him in a less practical manner. A part of her was a little disappointed but most of her were glad that he was able to fall the rest of the way asleep while she did this. Also, that he trusted her so much. Obviously.

Once he was finally all cleaned up, and herself as well, she slid into bed gratefully. She probably ought to have found a towel or something similar, in case of leaks, but as it was hardly that much, they should be fine.

If it came to that, she’d had to deal with much more difficult situations and even just things to clean up than a bit of breast milk. This would be easy sailing, comparatively speaking, and it wasn’t even a certainty.

No, it was by far much more important to make sure that he was comfortable and that the sex hadn’t caused any strain or other issues. She had checked previously, of course, straight afterwards, but it was only sensible to check again.

Satisfied that he was fine, she settled in behind him, in the belief that he was asleep, and so would she be soon enough.

Only to have him turn his upper torso around, which was quite an achievement in itself, enough to, with his eyes still closed, seek out her lips and kiss her softly.

Thank you,” he said when he pulled back, opening clearly sleep-filled eyes to smile up at her.

Whatever for, darling?”

“Everything.”

“At least half of it you’ve achieved yourself and you more than deserve all of it.”

She kissed his bare shoulder with loving tenderness then raised her head again and brushed an errant curl out of the way. It was getting just about long enough to wrap around her finger, having previously been kept rather short. She enjoyed it immensely, both in terms of visual and tactile appeal. Then again, that was the case with all of him, so it was hardly surprising.

“Now, let those baby blues rest. I have a whole day for spoiling you tomorrow and I don’t intend to waste a minute of it.”

“You’ve already spoiled me a lot tonight.”

Antoinette smiled. “That’s the beauty of it, innit? Overdoing it is practically impossible.”

Aziraphale huffed even as his eyes slowly slid shut and his voice, already drowsy, became a bit more of a mumble. “As though you’d agree with that if it was a child it concerned.”

“That’s an entirely different matter and irrelevant in the circumstances. Besides, you’ve been so severely underserved in that area that I don’t think we could ever fill the void.”

He hummed an affirmative that sounded much closer to the meek whines and other small sounds that doesn’t quite qualify as snoring, however genteel.

“Sleep well, my darling Omega. Protect our growing little ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was even remotely satisfying as an ending, even though I've cut the sex in half, as it were, possibly shortchanging it here. I hope not, though.  
> Thank you to everyone who has been kind towards me and this fic, you have been a joy and a great help. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's relatively short, bear with me.
> 
> When the original story, "Sitting on the bank until my feet get cold", was deleted, I halted writing on this, not knowing whether I ought to continue on it. I decided to, though some time later, and decided to post it, and I hope it's alright.
> 
> To state it all very clearly - the original story IS NOT MINE! Edit: However, the original story, just to reiterate, written by Sherbet_steve has been reuploaded by them, very kindly and sweetly in this collection - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709747/chapters/67818026   
> If you want to read the first, please go there. It's a really neat and sweet story.
> 
> If anyone who's used to my other Omegaverse fics notice things I don't normally have, it's to stay within what was established already. It's my first time writing Ashtoreth, too, btw.
> 
> Feedback is as always loved and cherished, so long as the criticism is constructive.


End file.
